The D GrayMan Auction!
by Kai Chizuru
Summary: Come on in! Here is your chance to bet on the D. Gray-Man cast! I suck at summaries. Rated for when Kanda is the item to be betted on and maybe some more.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Order Auction

I'm-crazy-about-anime is working on the story "No title yet". Damn, wish I could make up a name... As well as the show"The D. Gray-Man Phone".

Komui runs in to the room yelling "I'm-crazy-about-anime! You got to help me!"

"Help with what! I'm the one that needs help! I got no ideas! "

"We'll both need help if the Black Order doesn't get any money!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Black Order is broke! If we don't have any money, you can't do "No title yet" and "The D. Gray-Man Phone"! Then the earl runs in.

"Let me guess," guessed I'm-crazy-about-anime, "the noah family is broke too..."

"How did you know?"

"Komui came in here for the same reason but it's for the Black Order but still, why did they make you take of the money?" I'm-crazy-about-anime asked Komui.

"But what is the Black Order going to-" Komui was cut off by the earl.

"What is the Noah Family going to do?!"

I'm-crazy-about-anime started thinking of an idea. Then, it hit her. No, really! A newspaper hit her head.

"Oh, a newspaper!"I'm-crazy-about-anime started to walk out of the room to give the newspaper to her mother then she saw what was on the front page."I got it!"

Komui and the earl turned their heads, "What!"

"Auction!"

"Auction what?" Komui asked.

"The exorcists and the Noahs!"

"That's a great! When do we start?" The earl asked.

"I think we can start on next Saturday! We can use the "The D. Gray-Man Phone" studio but we have to get the studio and workers ready."

Komui started jumping up and down like a 5 year old getting candy *Input sweats drop*, "I can get the Science Department to help out!"

"Good! Now let's get to work!"

* * *

**Saturday**

I'm-crazy-about-anime prayed that the show will run smoothly and walked onto stage when it was time for the auction to start,"Hi everyone! I'm "I'm-crazy-about-anime" and I'm sorry that I can't go on with "The D. Gray-Man Phone since the Black Order and the Noah family went broke..." *Fans starts moaning* "But we can change that!" *Fans start cheering* By doing an auction on the D. Gray-Man Casts!

One of the fan asked, "Wait, we get to buy the D. Gray-Man Cast?"

"No," I'm-crazy-about-anime, "It's betting, okay. And the -Man Cast as well as I the host can't bet on them. AND THAT INCLUDES YOU KOMUI!

Komui starts screaming something about like saving his sister from the evil hands of men.

"Komui, aren't you a man as well?"

"SHUT UP!!! FOR MY SISTER'S SAKE, I'LL TURN INTO A WOMAN!!!"

"Oh no you're not!" Yelled I'm-crazy-about-anime as she karate choped Komui in the neck before he changed into a lady's dress.

"Alright! Let's start! The first victim-n-n-no um... I mean person is Allen! The betting starts at $500! You have 5 days to place your bet. Let the betting begin!

* * *

When placing a bet, you must put your name or username and amount of money. If you don't, it won't count. Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Order Auction

I'm-crazy-about-anime just into her room (RETURNED FROM HELL XD) to see her room in a total mess. _That's weird... I thought Onii-can or Oka-san cleaned the room before we left... _The bed was a mess, clothes were lying on the ground in a a big mountain, books were thrown all the place, and there was a note at the back of the door on top of her Kanda Yuu and Skin Bolic fight poster (I really do have one ^^). The note was asking about where I'm-crazy-about-anime has been for the past few weeks. "I going to kill them!" yelled as she turned towards the door to see Komui and the earl walking into the room.

"I'm-crazy-about-anime! Where the hell were you?!"

A anger pluse appears on I'm-crazy-about-anime's head, "I'll tell you two where I have been after you two clean the room!".

"But, but..."

"No buts or is it that you two want me to stop the auction, hn?"

"No madam!" Komui and the earl yelled as they ran to start cleaning.

* * *

A few hours later

The room was still not clean. It was even more of a mess! _I guess I'll have to clean it up later._ I'm-crazy-about-anime begin, "I was forced to go to some sort of crazy traning just because my family thinks I'm weak..."

Komui jumped in, "Still how money are we going to have?"

"I haven't counted but let's just go to the studio."

"Hai!"

* * *

At the studio

I'm-crazy-about-anime is busy drawing little people on her hand and eating them to calm herself down. _Let's hope this runs smoothly with the crowd... _I'm-crazy-about-anime steps onto the stage.

"Welcome back, to the D. Gray-Man Auction! We had some crazied betting on Allen but we have a tie! So that means that the Black Order will keep him until all of the betting items (XD) are all sold." Backstage, Allen wipes some sweat off... "But let's bring out the next item!" Lenalee walks onto the stage with Komui crying backstage. "Lenalee! Now let the betting begin! You still have ten days to place your bet!"


	3. Chapter 3

I still do not own -Man. My sister just wanted to be added in a fanfic so I added her in. Hope this chapter is not crappy. Enjoy

* * *

The Black Order Auction

I'm-crazy-about-anime is reading the latest D. Gray-Man Chapter when Komui runs in. "I'm-crazy-about-anime! How much money was betted on my sweet, sweet Lenalee?!" Then the earl runs in and smashs the door onto Komui.

"How much did we raise?" The earl asked but I'm-crazy-about-anime didn't hear him or was trying not listen to him since she reading. Then her sister came in screaming.

"Can you believe that the person that Kanda had been talking about is a guy named Alam Karma?!" Then she went out of the room and I'm-crazy-about-anime turned around in her chair.

"Yeah, I can't believe it... And here I thought it was a girl..." I'm-crazy-about-anime said to herself, then she turn to Komui (who was slowly picking himself off the ground and now had a thicket of blood coming from his nose) and the earl, "Oh, and to answer your question earlier, that's for me to know and you guys to find out at the studio." Then she notices the earl was wearing a top hat with hearts on it, "Earl, you look fat w-"

"I'm not fat!"

"Yeah, yeah... And I'm stupid." Then her sister pops her head out of the doorway and says "YES you are!"

"Shut it, sis! Or else you won't get to bet on Kanda!"

"Awwwwwwww, two words. YOU. SUCK."

"Muahahahah, hm, maybe I shouldn't do that again. I think that makes me look like a retard."

"Yes, you shouldn't do that!" Komui, the earl, and I'm-crazy-about-anime's sister yelled at I'm-crazy-about-anime. I'm-crazy-about-anime then stood up and walked out the door but not before asking her sister.

"Do you want to be the host today, sis?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel myself today."

"Do I still get to bet on Kanda?"

"Do whatever you like, but you have to say somethings that are important other than who gets Lenalee for how much. Got that, sis?"

"Yeah, I got it. But don't boss me around sis."

"Says the person who has a fanfiction account but doesn't do anything with it and wants to be in a fanfic."

"Does anyone in here have a fanfiction account and doesn't do anything with it?"

Some random people then popped their head into the door (some opened the window) and all yelled out "OH, OH, OH, WE DO!"

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go to the studio..." *mumble mumble* "Stalkers"

* * *

At the studio and five minutes before showtime

I'm-crazy-about-anime is telling her sister what to say while the earl is (for some reason) sleeping in a room and Komui is clinging onto poor little Lenalee for dear life.

"Sis, are you sure you remember everything I just said?" I'm-crazy-about-anime asking her sister.

"Yep, I'm sure!" In co-host's mind _What did she say again? Who cares, at least I'll be able to bet on Kanda._

"Alright, I trust you." Then the earl walked into the room (when did he wake up?!) and said that the auction was going to start.

* * *

Backstage

I'm-crazy-about-anime's sister is bouncing up and down, waiting for the auction to start while I'm-crazy-about-anime is watching her with an absent look. Then when the auction started, the hyper- active co-host skipped/danced onto the stage. "Hiya everyone, I'm I'm-crazy-about-anime's twin sister and I'll be your host for today!" Some people start whispering about where is I'm-crazy-about-anime. "Yes! I'm the host today because I killed my little sister!" The co-host said with an evil laugh "From now on! I'am taking over this auction!" *Thunder and lighting in the background* "MUAHAHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHAHA cough Ahem." In the background, "Ah! Found it!" is heard. After 5 minutes of awkward silence, the other host came out with a baseball bat and a club that both weighed 100000000 lbs. I'm-crazy-about-anime's sister looks at her with a shocked look on her face. _Where did she get that monsterous strength from?!_ And she then sweat-dropped.

The host then called out "You. Have. Two. Seconds. To. Choose. Between. A. Club. Sandwich. Or. A. Bat. Sandwich."

"OH! OH! I WANT A CLUB SANDWICH CUZ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A BAT SANDWICH TASTES LIKE OR WHAT IT IS!" Said the as ever hyper-active CO-host. The host then admitted a dark aura. Walked over to her sister. AND... Started beating the living dead out of her sister. After finishing, the real host walked over to the centre of the stage and cheerfully said "Sorry but my sister is no longer available. So... I shall now continue the auction? Sigh, please note don't place infinity amounts please. Only fixed amounts of money will now be accepted." _Am I missing anything? Guess not. _"Now! The results for LENALEE!" Flooding of the stage starts, cause: Komui's tears "Sigh, sadly, nobody placed bets on Lenalee." Komui then had to be taken away by two tall buff scary dudes since he was scaring the guests. "Next time when my older sister turns back to normal, I'll or we'll be doing Cross and Lavi. Please note, all the money in the world is not a fixed amount of money as well. You can bet and own more than one person. As well you bet in advance but then there will be too much more work for me. Well... that concludes the auction for now! Sayonnara! Oh wait, now I remember! You can only bet once per item! Oh, and you still have ten days to vote on Cross and Lavi!"

* * *

Ah, 2 lazy 2 type correctly gonna chat. K now 4 reviews.

Evillive369: yea but u probably want 2 wait 2 c there r gonna b others wanting 2 bet on tyki. So u can make higher bets than others.

Raven: yes, u r counted in this as well.

XxSkyexBluexX: thx I hope this ch is funny as well. Think i'll b updating every week.

Bloodiedangle: ya sure u don't wanna make higher bets? as i have mentioned, all the money in the world is not fixed amount, plz make new bet.


End file.
